La Cosa Nostra
by Blondedramaqueen
Summary: Special Agent Taylor Keller is assigned to go undercover as Haley James, English teacher and infiltrate one of the most dangerous mafia families. Her assignment, find out as much as possible about the Provenzano family by way of Natanaele Provenzano, also


Summary: Daniele Provenzano relocated from New York after the murder of undercover FBI agent Scott Donavan

Summary: Special Agent Taylor Keller is assigned to go undercover as Haley James, English teacher and infiltrate one of the most dangerous mafia families. Her assignment, find out as much as possible about the Provenzano family by way of Natanaele Provenzano, also known as Nathan Scott.

The Family:

Daniele Provenzano- aka Dan Scott. (60)

Natanaele Provenzano- Nathan Scott (26)

Luciano Provenzano-Lucas Scott (25)

Elena Favaloro-Provenzano- Brooke Davis-Scott (25)

Rinaldo Favaloro- Jake Davis (26)

Viviana Esposito- Peyton Sawyer (25)

Crocetta Rossi- Rachel Gatina (23)

Andrea Moretti- Tim Smith (25)

Michael Trucco- Cooper Lee (30)

Ottaviano Provenzano- Keith Scott (58)

Victoria Trucco-Favaloro- Victoria Davis (54)

The Feds:

Special Agent Taylor Keller-aka Haley James (25)

Special Agent Antwon Tanner- aka Amari "Skills" Taylor (26)

Bevin Prince- aka Bevin Mirskey-Linguistics (24)

Special Agent Karen Roe (55)

Felix Taggaro-AES&T (30)

Chase Adams-Intelligence Analyst (29)

Marvin "Mouth" McFadden-AES&T (27)

2006-

"_Breaking news the "copo di tutti capi" Bernardo Provenzano had been arrested. The boss of bosses of the entire Sicilan Mafia was arrested today by the Palermo police department with the help of several US based governmental agencies. The police have raided various homes since 2005 in pursuit of Provenzano. Provenzano has been on the run since 1963 when he was indicted for murder of rivial mafia leader Bruno De Luca.. Bernardo's sons Daniele and Ottaviano Provenzano are still on the loose. With daddy now in jail does this mean that ruthless Daniele will step up in his fathers wake? Daniele Provenzano is wanted in four states and by the FBI, most famously Daniele is wanted in connection with the murder of FBI agent Scott Donavon who Daniele allegedly had killed in 1998. Ottaviano is wanted by the DEA for smuggling several hundred tons of illect substances into the US. Daniele and Ottaviano were last seen in New York City running the New York portion of the Corleonesi family in 1998. Since then the location of the two is unknown but sources say they are not out of the business and are still in control of one of the most deadly mafia families in history…."_

2008-

Special Agent Karen Roe strode into the conference room, her head held high confidence coming off her in waves. She was the field agent for one of the best teams the Las Angeles FBI department had put together. She took the seat directly at the head of the table and quickly pulled out a stack of files from her briefcase handing them to her team.

"As you know for over a year we have been collecting evidence and preparing for the next step in detaining the Provenzano's, putting a stop to their activities that endanger countless Americans everyday."

Karen paused and looked at each member of her team.

"Today is the beginning of our undercover assignment. We have finally been given the go ahead by the DEA and Quantico to move in on our investigation."

Karen saw the grateful looks her team shot each other. For 19 months they had been collecting evidence to prove that Daniel Scott was in fact Daniele Provenzano. The Bureau had stumbled upon this lead when the DEA tracked a shipment of heroine to Tree Hill, they had been fighting over jurisdiction ever since.

The DEA could have taken down Daniele and Ottaviano Provenzano; instead they decided to sit on the information. If they had busted them they would have gotten the elder Provenzano's not the younger more dangerous Provenzano's. By taking down a mafia boss there would always be another to step into the position, the FBI and the DEA wanted to take down the whole operation.

Daniele and Ottaviano were smarter then doing the dirty work themselves, they had lower level lackies handling the drugs so a conviction on them would have been unlikely. The only evidence the Feds had on them was circumstantial and the DEA couldn't even come up with enough evidence to get a search warrant.

Karen Roe had a personal vendetta to settle with Daniele Provenzano, he murdered her partner. The FBI was well aware of the conflict of interests that faces Special Agent Roe, but she knew more then anyone about the Provenzano family and what they were capable of. She was the top of her class out of Quantico and was put on the New York team dedicated to gang related crimes. Her team leader Scott Donovan had went undercover and infiltrated the Corlonesi family, when Daniele found out that Scott was a Fed he personally tortured him to set an example.

"We are going to go ahead with the debriefing and then we are moving into Tree Hill tonight."

Karen had been waiting since the night she found out about Agent Donavan's death to personally see justice done. Daniele haunted her for years; she would wake up seeing his gloating face, mocking her for always being one step behind.

"Agent Adams, please start." Karen said standing up and moving next to the projector that was displaying images on the jumbo screen in the room.

"Daniele Provenzano, currently known as Dan Scott. Masterminded the Christmas Massacre that killed 58 members of the Gotti family, along with 12 NYPD officers. He is wanted in connection to several other murders, embezzlement, fraud, money laudering, illect drug sales, extortion, and several other crimes. He is a cocky, arrogant, and thinks he will never get caught; we are going to prove him wrong. He learned the family business growing up in Sicily and studying his teenage years in Palermo. By the age of 27 he worked his way up the ladder and his father sent him to New York to be in charge of the United States division of the Corleonesi family. We lost track of him from 1998 until 2006, after the news of his father's death the DEA received a tip to where he was located. He is currently known as Dan Scott, a widower of two sons, he runs a car dealership in Tree Hill and is a well respected citizen."

Photo's flashed on the screen, a passport photo taken of Daniele when he first arrived in the U.S, an undercover photo taken by Agent Donavon, and several recent photos taken by the surveillance unit.

"Daniele's brother Ottaviano is the right hand man to this crime family. Ottaviano is currently going by the name Keith Scott. He run's Scotts Auto Shop, we have reason to believe this is just a cover as Ottaviano only does repair work on those in connection with the family. It is highly possible that the repair shop is where all the transactions happen."

Photos of Keith's Auto Shop appeared on the screen with various family members going in and out. An arrest photo of Keith in 1996 appeared on the screen.

"Natanaele Provenzano is the eldest son of Daniele. He goes by the alias Nathan Scott. Do not let his smooth talking and good looks fool you, he is currently working his way into taking his fathers position. There is reason to suspect that Daniele already passed the reins onto Natanaele. Natanele is married to this woman, Elena Favaloro-Provenzano."

A photo of Natanaele and Elena appears from their wedding day.

"Luciano Provenzano, Daniele's youngest son. He is known as the muscle with the organization. He is the one that carries out the orders passed down from the top of the family. Do not underestimate him; he leaves a bloody trail whenever he goes on vacation"

A picture of Luciano appears from his graduation at Florida State University followed by several articles about mysterious disappearances in the area.

"The Favaloro family has an extensive history of working with the Provenzano's. When Daniele and Ottaviano moved to Tree Hill, Victoria Trucco-Favaloro followed with her brother Michael Trucco, and children Elena and Rinaldo Favaloro, she brought her nieces Viviana Espositio and Crocetta Rossi with her."

"The current aliases are as follows Elena Favaloro-Provenzano, Brooke Davis-Scott."

A picture of a brunette with dimples appears.

"Rinaldo Favaloro, Jake Davis."

A picture of a boy playing guitar in a nightclub is shown.

"Viviana Esposito, Peyton Sawyer."

A curly haired blond is shown in a police mugshot.

"Crocetta Rossi, Rachel Gatina."

A picture of a redhead getting into her car is shown.

"Michael Trucco, Cooper Lee."

A blur photograph sent by the New York office is shown.

"Victoria Trucco-Favaloro, Victoria Lee-Davis."

"Do not underestimate any of these people. They know how to blend into an environment and they are pro's at concealing their identities. The people of Tree Hill know them only upstanding citizens, do not expect to hear a bad word about any of them. Your assignment is to gather as much physical evidence as you can about who is running the organization and just how deep this organization goes. We want to win the war, do not act impulsively just to win the battle."

Karen signaled for Agent Adams to stop with the pictures. She turned to her agents.

"From this moment on we will only refer to them by their aliases. We do not want any slip ups while we are in the field, I can not stress to you how one mistake can ruin years of undercover work."

"Special Agent Keller, you are going undercover. The easiest way for you to infiltrate the family is to be the mistress of Nathan Scott. This is the only option to get an in with the family and not look suspicious. Nathan and Brooke, according to a mole, do not have a physical relationship and Nathan is prone to taking mistresses to keep him company."

Taylor Keller looked up with a look of disgust on her face. She was not signing up to be a mistress when she took this position. She had morals and did not want to break up a marriage just to gather evidence, no matter how horrible the people involved were.

"You will be posing as Haley James, a USC graduate in education. We have secured you a position at the local high school where you will be teaching English."

Karen turned her attention away from Agent Keller and focused her attention on Agent Tanner.

"Special Agent Tanner, you are going undercover as Amari "Skills" Taylor. You are going in as the best friend of Ms. James and you will also be working at the high school. You will be the assistant basketball coach, working with Lucas, as well as a history teacher."

Next Karen turned to Agent Prince.

"Special Agent Prince, you will be also a teacher at Tree Hill High. You will be working in the Language department, more specifically teaching French. Rachel works in this department teaching Italian, we want you to form a relationship with her to gather as much information as possible."

Karen swiveled her attention to the rest of her team.

"Taggaro, Adams, and McFadden will be working with me in tactics, surveillance, and intelligence."

She turned her attention back to her undercover officers.

"It is imperative that you do not break character. You are not to have any contact with the members of the team that are not undercover; we will set up prearranged meetings periodically so as not to draw suspicion. Do not develop a relationship that goes beyond our investigation with our marks. If any of you so much as steps one toe out of the relationships designed for you by this agency you will be working in corrections by the time I'm finished with you."

They all nodded their heads in the affirmative.

"We meet back here at 21 hundred to start Phase 1."


End file.
